The God of Glow
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Graverobber has Shilo on the brain and decides to track down the girl who hasn't been seen in a year. But could that be because Shilo has grown up? He'll do anything to get her and keep her. Lem/Lang.
1. Follow the Bug

_**(Author's Note: I've been publishing like crazy recently, and Repo! FanFic has been on my list for a long, long time. This definitely isn't a one-shot, but it's not going to be too epic either – just settle in for a general, lemony story (;)**_

* * *

It had been a long day for the Graverobber. It had also been a long week, a long month, a long year, and – in general – a long life. He'd seen more than his fair share of death, destruction and decay – Hell, it was his _business _– but today had been the worst of it.

After peddling some Z in the back-alleys, he had taken the long route to his home away from home – the large dumpster off of Crucifixus Corner. Just as he was about to climb in and grab some shut-eye, he heard something that made the back of his neck tingle unpleasantly.

"_I didn't know I'd love you so much…_" A soft, broken voice sang, and Graverobber followed the source of the sound.

He silently darted along the alley towards a dimly-lit street and saw a group of twenty or so junkies crowding around in front of the screens in the TV store. Every TV was glowing bright and Graverobber drifted towards the back of the group as he stared at one of the larger screens.

The group muttered amongst themselves as Graverobber watched an older man and a young girl singing to each other – the tingling sensation on the back of his neck intensified.

"He kept her locked away for seventeen years…"

"…poisoned her…"

"…never knew her mother…"

"He's a Repo man…"

The group quieted as the girl sang her final words, "_Daddy, you're the world to me…_"

Suddenly, he knew.

He knew who the girl was, and who the man was, and where they were… And the tingles on his neck broke out through his body in absolute _fury_.

It was the Kid. The pure, innocent kid – who had never harmed anyone and who had been just simply curious – had finally been shown the world in all its ugliness.

_It isn't fucking right, that kid did nothing wrong – she doesn't deserve this kind of humiliation…_

Because that's what it was – humiliation. Everyone had a front-row seat to her father's death, and her special parting words were not all that special when every junkie, Z-addict and scalpel slut could get their dirty hands on them.

Graverobber watched as the Kid left the opera-house, and he stalked back to his dumpster.

There was something about the Kid that made him fierce, protective…and a little odd. He had never thought about anyone but himself for a long time, and he wasn't about to start now – even if she could make him feel things he'd never felt, it wasn't his problem.

He climbed in, shut the lid and seethed for the rest of the night.

* * *

It had been a year now – a whole year the Graverobber had gone on with his life and tried not to think about little Shilo Wallace. It wasn't enough that she nagged him in the back of his mind – she haunted his dreams as well. What was so damn interesting and important about her anyway?

_You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out, do you?_

"Shut up," he growled back at the voice in his mind.

Graverobber knew exactly why she was interesting and important – she was pure, innocent, the last real thing left on this God-forsaken rock. But she was smart, a quick learner – her dad hadn't been able to take that away from her. There was also something that prickled at the back of his head and in the pit of his stomach when he thought about her – he didn't want to go down that road… She was only, what, sixteen? Yet, he couldn't deny when he had seen her in that tiny, tiny skirt something within him growled predatorily – _take her now_.

"Not going down _that_ road," Graverobber murmured as a junkie got their fix of the Glow from him.

Graverobber wasn't exactly the _most_ sexually active man on the block, but he had his needs fulfilled by the occasional one-night stand or Z-addict with no money to pay for their Glow. So, when he had felt those feelings stir at the sight of the Kid in her tight, short skirt, knee-high boots and stockings, he wrote it off as him being in need of another release.

Amber hadn't done the trick.

Remembering Shilo's soft, pale, natural skin and then touching Amber's plastic parts had almost made him physically sick.

He had tried an old acquaintance of his – Juno.

Remembering Shilo's large, doe-like, brown eyes and then looking into Juno's surgically altered cat-eyes made him look away and finish up as quick as he could.

He went through so many junkies and Z-addicts that couldn't pay and could give him at _least_ a tiny amount of relief, but nothing worked.

So, it was a year after the Opera, after the Kid disappeared off the face of the earth and after countless conquests, that Graverobber finally admitted to himself that Shilo Wallace had him wrapped around her pale, beautiful finger. There hadn't been much conversation between them when they had met those few times, but she drew him in like an addict to a blue glowing vial.

It was as he was finishing up his peddling on Crucifixus Corner, that he resolved to find the little girl.

When the last of his customers had stumbled and staggered away, he caught a ride from a GeneCo dump-truck to the graveyard where he had first met her.

The gates were locked, but as a seasoned grave robber it didn't deter him. He hopped over the metal spikes by launching himself from a large chunk of rubble, and landed silently – like a cat – on the earthy ground on the other side.

He knew there were GeneCops around, so he stuck to the shadows as he made his way to the wealthier side of the bone yard.

It wasn't long before he found the Wallace vault, and he crept up to the door – it was unlocked, and it opened without a sound. He peered inside the dark room and then suddenly his neck prickled uncomfortably – _trouble_.

"Hey!" A muffled, deep voice called from the end of the graveyard.

Graverobber heard the heavy footfalls of a GeneCop, and ducked inside the tomb without a second thought – no way was he getting caught. Precious Miss Amber Sweet had raised the penalty of being caught grave robbing from 'shot on sight,' to 'being brought to GeneCo HQ for processing'. Graverobber _knew_ what that processing was – Amber had taken it upon herself to find him ever since he had refused to fuck her any more, and she personally viewed every grave robber caught.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand yanked him backwards in the dark – he hit cold, hard stone and heard a loud '_thunk_' as something moved in front of him. But before he could panic or yell, he heard the GeneCop enter the tomb, and he realised he must be in a different room – it really was too dark to tell.

"Miss," he heard the guy say in a condescending tone, "Bit late to be out here don't you think?"

Who the fuck was he talking to? Obviously the owner of the mysterious hand…

Then Graverobber heard the sweetest voice to grace his ears, say, "I'm sorry, Officer. I was just visiting my mother."

_Kid_?

"Well, have you seen a man around here?" He asked, and Graverobber heard Shilo sigh.

"No, Officer, and I'd love to help you…"

Graverobber silently snickered at the barely-concealed sarcasm in her voice.

Obviously the GeneCop didn't hear it, because he sounded happier when he said, "No trouble, Miss. You better get back home, before your daddy worries about you."

Graverobber snorted quietly – her 'daddy' wasn't worrying about her anymore, and Graverobber wondered if he ever _really_ cared about the Kid.

Suddenly Graverobber heard the GeneCop leave the tomb, the thick, heavy door slamming behind him. Then there was a grating sound and a blue glow shone down on him.

"That was pretty stupid," a voice in front of him commented, the sickly-sweet tone all but forgotten.

Graverobber smirked as a pale face began to swim into view, illuminated by the blue, glowing bug in the jar, "I aim to please."

There was a soft snort of amusement, and then a hand pulled him up off the ground, "Come on – follow the bug."

The face disappeared as the jar moved downwards, and began to steadily move away from him. He followed it quickly, only able to see the jar and the tips of the fingers holding it.

"Why am I following a bug, again?" He asked, trying not to lose his bearings.

"Because you'll never make it if you don't," the voice replied, and he nodded his head in acceptance – it was so dark, he was sure even someone as good as _him_ would get a little lost.

"Where am I trying to make it to?"

"A safe place," the voice replied cryptically. "There'll be too many GeneCops out there for you to leave the area right now."

Just before Graverobber could reply, there was a loud grinding noise and he was pushed out into a brightly-lit, Victorian-style parlour. The wallpaper was peeling and the paint on the wood around the room was cracked, but it was definitely elegant, no matter its current state of disrepair.

It was then that Graverobber remembered his host, and turned around to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He had been around the block a few thousand times, but, hands down, he had never seen a more delectable or fucking _beautiful_ sight.

It was definitely Shilo – her dark, elegant looks hadn't changed, but her face had lost its baby-fat and Graverobber could see that she wasn't wearing a wig anymore.

_She must have stopped taking the drugs her dad gave her…_

Now he looked more closely, he could see definitive sexy curves beneath her ridiculously large striped sweater and he was sure that he caught a peek of tiny, black short-shorts. Her dark hair was short and loosely curled just below her shoulders, and it framed her delicate face and large brown eyes – they seemed to be the only thing that definitely hadn't changed. Her eyes were big and doe-like and utterly fucking entrancing.

Her soft-looking, pink lips curved upwards at the corners, "You okay?"

He couldn't get his mind out of the gutter and around the fact that this girl in front of him was no longer a girl – she was a woman. She was all beauty, elegance and legs, legs, legs… He was distracted for a minute or two as he stared down at her long, black legging-clad legs. He actually groaned when he glanced down at her footwear – total monster boots, just like his.

There was a soft laugh, and Graverobber was immediately brought out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I _said_, are you hungry?"

His stomach snarled at that one word, "Does that answer your question, Kid?"

She smiled at him and then drifted off through a door. Graverobber followed, trying hard not to watch her hips sway so deliciously – did she know how attractive she was? She must have stopped taking her meds, the ones that were holding her back from going through puberty, because she had grown up a lot in a year – her body must have been making up for all the time its growth was stunted. He absently wondered whether or not he could truly call her 'Kid' anymore.

She led him to a kitchen where she waved him into a seat at a battered wooden table, on which she placed her bug-light, "You in the mood for hot food?"

_Oh, I know what I'm in the mood for…_

"Sure," he replied, willing his eyes away from her shapely form – his dreams had not done her justice.

She busied herself around the kitchen, and while she was cooking some pasta, the entirety of the last half-hour caught up with him.

"You helped me," he stated, and Shilo looked over her shoulder at him like he was stupid – which, admittedly, he was being right then.

"_Yes_," she said pointedly – as if to say, 'And?'

"Why?" Graverobber asked – it wasn't that he wasn't grateful, but he didn't think that she knew just _how much_ trouble she could be in.

"You helped me a bunch of times," she shrugged, turning back to the boiling pot.

It was true, he had – now, he knew that those times were less than innocently motivated. He just couldn't help himself as far as she was concerned.

"Well, thanks, Kid," he said, trying to sound nonchalant as he propped his feet up on the chair next to him and put his hands behind his head – he was going for 'the picture of ease'.

Shilo grinned as if she saw straight through him – her gaze heated him in places he didn't think existed.

"So," he began, and after a pause continued, "What have you been up to this past year?"

_Besides getting extremely hot…_

She stirred the pasta in the pan thoughtlessly, looking back at him over her shoulder, "This and that."

He smirked, "_I'm_ the Master of evasion, Kid – don't even try that with me."

Shilo sighed, giving him a quick glare, "Fine. I've been working."

"Working?" He asked, his eyebrows raised – he hadn't seen or heard of her in over a year, what kind of work could she be doing?

She nodded absently, "I'm a bartender."

He actually laughed out loud, and then reined it in when he saw she was serious, "Jesus, Kid. _Where_? I can't believe a sheltered little thing like you is _bartending_!"

He knew how rough bars around here tended to be.

Shilo laughed throatily, the sound going straight to Graverobber's cock – she was going to be the _death_ of him – "At Shiv's."

His eyes widened considerably and he choked on his own spit – Shilo Wallace, completely sheltered orphan, was working at the toughest dive on this damn rock.

"_What_?" Graverobber managed – it wasn't often someone could say something to shock him, and Shilo was about the only one to really pull it off.

Hell, even _he_ tended to avoid Shiv's bar.

Shilo smiled at him softly, "They're quite nice there, and the pay's good."

"Yeah!" He scoffed, very nearly yelling, "Because everyone ends up with a knife in their gut!"

"I broke the record," she sniggered, draining the pasta and finishing off the dish with some red sauce.

"_Christ_," Graverobber muttered, rubbing his hands over his face – this woman was courting disaster.

Shilo put down a bowl full of delicious, steaming-hot spaghetti bolognese in front of him and then made herself up a smaller portion.

Graverobber dug in immediately – even though he was far from finished chewing her ass out, he had learned on the streets to never to pass up any kind of food because it could be gone a second later.

"How the Hell did you even get that job?" He asked, his mouth full of pasta.

Shilo twirled the spaghetti around her fork, "I went in and applied."

He almost just about spat out his mouthful of food then and there – he swallowed urgently, needing to breathe extremely badly.

Graverobber gulped in air, and then spluttered, "_What_ the _fuck_?"

Shilo ate her forkful, looking at him like, 'What?'

"You went in and _applied_?" He asked, completely incredulous.

That was just…_unthinkable_.

She nodded, "I needed money to keep this house, since my dad's bank account doesn't pay enough towards it, so I asked around to see where you could get the most money in the fastest way." Shilo smiled weakly, "Of course, most people told me to go whore myself."

Graverobber's hand clenched into fists on the table top, "You _didn't_."

The thought of _anyone_ touching her like that made his blood boil – especially with all the sick fucks that lived around here.

She glared at him, "Of course I didn't – what do you think I am?"

Graverobber had _such_ an urge to tell her exactly what he thought of her _and_ her skimpy clothes, but decided to bite his tongue and make a gesture for her to continue the story.

"One girl told me about Shiv's and how their jobs were the best paid and they would hire _anyone_."

"Didn't that make you suspicious?" He groaned, shaking my head at her.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "But I was all alone, with no money, no friends, no help – what was I meant to do? Starve, become homeless, _whore myself_?"

At her pointed look Graverobber backed down and grumbled like an insolent child – what was this woman doing to him?

"So, I went in, went up to the bar and asked if there were any jobs. The bar-tender that night was Shiv herself, and she told me that I had balls and that I could start straight away. I didn't tell her the only reason I walked in there confidently was because I hadn't heard of its reputation from being locked up for seventeen years," Shilo grinned.

That grin did all kinds of things to Graverobber's body, and he had to shift himself on the seat so he could get more comfortable with his current…_predicament_.

"But the fights?" He sighed, "How in the world aren't you dead yet?"

Instead of being insulted, Shilo beamed proudly – he supposed she should be fucking proud.

"I befriended Shiv – she taught me how to defend myself," she replied, as they both finished off their meals.

There was something she wasn't telling him…

"What happened?" He asked pointedly, giving her a no-nonsense stare.

Shilo caved without a fight, "One of the guys there got a little hands-y."

Graverobber controlled his emotions, and asked coolly, "And?"

"He caught me in the back alley at the end of my shift after being kicked out by Shiv," she said, and he could feel his cool mask slipping – why did everything about this woman get to him and matter to him?

"And?" Graverobber prompted again.

Shilo rolled her eyes and lifted up her large knitted sweater.

At first Graverobber didn't know what he was looking for, and he was greatly admiring the view of the curve of the bottom of Shilo's bare breast – she wasn't wearing a bra. But while that distracted his brain for a moment, his eyes caught up on what he was _really_ being shown. When his mind came around to catching up with his vision, he growled – from under her right armpit across to her navel was a long, pink, jagged scar.

"The bastard cut me, but Shiv got there just in time. She patched me up and taught me some self-defence," she said softly, dropping the hem of her sweater.

Graverobber's palm slammed down onto the table, "_God damn it_! You could have come to _me_, Shilo – did you ever think of _that_? I would have helped you find a job! I wouldn't have let you get _cut_!"

His words began to trail off into a growl and he sat back in his seat, seething.

Shilo looked at him in complete surprise – whether it was the fact he had finally called her 'Shilo,' or his outburst in general, he didn't know.

She looked down at her hands, which were playing with a loose thread from her sweater – this was the most vulnerable he had seen her yet, she seemed so confident now.

"I did," she said, so quietly Graverobber thought he might have made it up. But she continued, dispelling that notion, "After the Opera, I tried to find you…in the alley…at the graveyard… You were nowhere."

Guilt flung up and whopped him in the face – _fuck_. She had _needed_ him, and he had been trying to forget his obsession with her – he had been avoiding anything that reminded him of her, so it would make sense he would steer clear of anyone that looked like her.

_Including her_…

Graverobber sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry, Kid."

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter, now."

Shilo got up, removed the dishes from the table and began to clean them.

Graverobber sighed again – he had a feeling that his welcome had just run out.

He stood up from the table and stretched, "Well, the GeneCops should be gone by now – I guess I better get going."

Shilo spun around, panic etched onto her face, "No."

He raised his eyebrows at her – he didn't really want to leave, but this girl didn't need him anymore. That ship had sailed, and he had a feeling that with her body, voice and confidence she could entertain a better class of people than him. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't occasionally stake out Shiv's to keep an eye on her.

"You, uh… You can stay if you want," she murmured, looking down and scuffing her shoes on the black-and-white tiled floor.

Internally he was rejoicing, but her sad expression was dampening that joy.

"Kid? You okay?" He asked, moving so he stood in front of her.

"I don't have a lot of company… Well, _any_ really," she admitted, looking up at him with her large, fucking beautiful eyes.

He forced away his instinctive gulp, and settled for his cool, calm, collected mask, "You want me to stay?"

She looked like she was internally debating what to tell him, and then sighed, "I'd like you to."

He grinned at her, "Well, then – show me my bed, I'm your new lodger."

The blinding smile she gave him was well-worth _any_ price, and she actually threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said fervently into the crook of his neck.

Graverobber was stunned by her intoxicating scent – lilacs, honey, sugar, raspberries… She smelt so damn _sweet_, and oh, so beautiful. He could only ever remember women smelling like trash, plastic, or cheap perfume, and Shilo smelt so good, he didn't want to let her go.

She suddenly pulled back, her cheeks looking a little flushed, "Sorry."

He liked that blush – it told him she was real – and he wanted to make her do it more often, "That's perfectly fine. I quite enjoyed it."

He gave her a sly wink, and she blushed again, proceeding to remove herself from his arms and flounce out of the room.

"Are you coming?" She asked from over her slender shoulder, a coy smile playing on her lips.

_Oh, the beautiful things we could do together…_

He nodded, smirking at her, and then followed her upstairs – her hips swayed in a mesmerizing fashion in front of his face, and he groaned audibly.

_This was going to be a long, long night…_

_**

* * *

**_

(Author's Note: I've only just realised how little Grilo FanFic is out there, and it simply will not do! Let me know what you think, if you would like to tell me – no pressure, guys. All reviews are welcome and appreciated!)


	2. The Game

_**(Author's Note: There's been a few questions, but one I CAN answer (without giving the plot away or anything) is how fast Shilo's hair grew. I personally know how fast hair grows after finishing with that kind of medication – it grows back thick and fast like a mother.)**_

* * *

Shilo turned left at the top of the staircase and Graverobber followed her into a room at the end of the hall there.

"You can use the bathroom through there if you want, and you can sleep in here, too," Shilo said softly, and Graverobber let out a long, low whistle.

The room was the finest thing he'd ever seen – elegantly papered walls, gilded-framed paintings, antique furniture, a huge sleigh bed…

What was this girl _thinking_? He was a dirty street rat…

"Hey, Kid – you sure you want me in here?" He asked, and Shilo turned from a painting she was looking at and cocked her head in a way that Graverobber vividly remembered as Shilo's 'confused' face.

"Of course – this is the guest bedroom. We never had any guests before, but I know I'd classify you as one," she smiled and Graverobber found himself smiling back.

"Alright, then – now, scram, Kid. Unless you want to see what a wet, naked man looks like," he smirked, and instead of getting Shilo to blush, she smirked right back.

"I already know, thank you – but your interest in my education is greatly appreciated," and with that she disappeared out of the door, leaving the very stunned Graverobber staring after her.

When he came out of his stupor, he growled with desire – no one had ever shocked him like Shilo had, and it turned him on to extremes.

He stalked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While he waited for it to warm up, he wondered why he was so damn agitated all of a sudden. He rewound the encounter in his mind, and he realised immediately what he didn't like – Shilo had already seen a wet naked man.

Graverobber wasn't sure but he could guess that amounted to _some_ kind of sex-play, and _that_ was what he didn't like – Shilo was _his_.

Was he _jealous_?

Yes.

"Damn, Kid," he muttered, stripping off all his clothes and his boots, and leaving them in a grubby pile on the pristine, white floor.

He felt better as the hot water cascaded over his skin, washing away all the grime of living on the streets. He rubbed at his face, his make-up disintegrating instantly. He loved the feel of the hot water on his bare skin. But as soon as that thought came, it fled – the hot water rushed over his now-clean skin and made his desire flame.

He could imagine Shilo feeling as warm as this on his body…

"I'll clean these up for you, if you want?" A soft voice suddenly said, and it was extremely close-by.

Graverobber spun around to see Shilo holding his dirty clothes in her arms. The first thing he thought was that Shilo looked even more enticing now that she'd taken off the large jumper, and was showing off her curvy body in a lacy, dark blue camisole. The second was that she had been amazingly silent as she came in, and the Graverobber was not a man who had ever been snuck up on. Thirdly…she was very close, and he was very, very naked.

He groaned audibly.

"Shall I wash them?" She asked again, and Graverobber could do nothing but nod. "I'll put some clothes on the bed for you to wear for now, until yours are dry."

With that, she disappeared as silently as she had entered.

Graverobber could feel his erection pulsing slightly, in an almost painful way, and he cursed Shilo's sexy new body – the new body, that when mixed with her innocence and feistiness, was a deadly and appealing combination.

He washed off the rest of his body roughly, trying not to linger in any one place too long – his whole body was on fire now, and extremely sensitive. He let his ardour settle a little, before turning off the shower and grabbing a fluffy, white towel.

Graverobber knew his multi-coloured hair would always stay a _complete_ mess, so he just rubbed the towel over it roughly, enjoying the sensations it evoked. He wandered back into the bedroom, his naked body still dripping wet, and looked over the clothes that Shilo had left on the bed.

His eyebrows rose considerably.

Graverobber had expected something…smart, almost – probably something that had once belonged to Nathan Wallace – but on the bed was a pair of worn, black, leather pants and a fantastically coloured shirt.

"Wow…" He mumbled – he actually liked them, they were just his style.

As Graverobber dried himself and pulled on the pants and shirt, he considered where Shilo actually got these things from. They looked reasonably new and they were _really_ clean – he was thinking of making sure he took them with him when he left. But then thinking of leaving made a hollow feeling appear in his stomach, and he wasn't sure why.

Graverobber shook it off and dropped the towel on the bed, and turned to look in the mirror over the chest of drawers to his right, just to have a quick scan of the state of his hair – _fucked_.

He groaned as he looked at the tangled dreadlocks and fuzzy strands, "Damn."

It was worse than usual, but before he could try and do something with it, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in?" He called out, confused because Shilo had walked in on him in the shower with no problem.

Her beautiful face appeared as she slipped through the door, and she smiled apologetically like she was reading his mind.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I forgot to knock in the bathroom. It's just been me for so long, I don't really think about privacy and stuff."

Graverobber smirked, "You can join me anytime you like, Kitten."

Shilo chuckled, but instead of replying she shook her head indulgently and pointed to his hair, "Want some help with that?"

Graverobber sighed, turning back to the mirror and picking at a couple of loose strands of blue hair, "Sweetheart, I've lived with this hair all my life – trust me, there is nothing you can do about it."

Shilo disappeared through the bedroom door for a second and then reappeared, holding a comb, a brush and a tub of something light pink.

"I wore a wig for the whole of my life, Graves – I know how to fix knots, tangles… Hell, I can fix _anything_ hair-related," Shilo smiled softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to her.

Graverobber inwardly smiled as she used a nickname for him – no one had called him 'Graves' before. There had been 'G,' 'G.R,' 'God of Glow,' 'Zydrate King'… There were so many names, but never 'Graves' – it seemed personal somehow, and Graverobber found himself liking it a little more than he ought to.

He still gave Shilo a look of disbelief, even with his inner joy, "There is no way you can help_ this_ lost cause, Kid."

Shilo patted the bed again, turning her body so she was sitting cross-legged and facing Graverobber. He sighed and sat on the end of the bed, shivering slightly when he felt Shilo's warm breath brush his ear.

"Just relax, Graves. I'll be gentle," she breathed, and Graverobber's insides melted and flamed at her husky tone.

Shilo gently swept all of his hair over one shoulder, and then combed out a length of Graverobber's hair at a time. There wasn't a moment when she was too rough, or too forceful, and Graverobber found himself closing his eyes and leaning into Shilo's gentle and warm touch.

Every now and then Shilo would catch the comb in his hair and have to use the brush to loosen the strands of hair that had fused and twisted together. When she had worked her way through half of his hair, Graverobber felt Shilo press herself firmly against his back, and any peace, serenity or calm he had been feeling was thrown out of the window as his desire reared up.

He could feel Shilo's perfect, rounded breasts pressing against his now-heated, muscled back, and he had to stifle a groan at the feeling of her thighs moving to frame his hips. He realised too late that he must have let a loud groan slip past his lips, because Shilo stopped her ministrations.

"Are you okay, Graves? Did it hurt, or are you uncomfortable?" She asked, her breath brushing his ear again.

Graverobber managed to shake his head, "I'm fine – go on."

His earlier erection had come back with a vengeance, and he tried to simply concentrate on what Shilo was doing to his hair, rather than the heat of her skin, or how silky her touch was, or how hot and soft her breath was…

_Not helping._

Graverobber shook his head, and distracted himself by looking at the large, flat tub of pink…stuff.

"What is…_that_?" Graverobber asked, with some disgust lacing his voice – he did not like _pink_.

Shilo laughed quietly, brushing out the last of his hair, "It helps tame knots – I'll show you."

"Nuh-uh," Graverobber breathed. "Pink is _not_ my colour."

"Graves," Shilo said mock-sternly, "The colour has nothing to do with its properties. If there was an electric blue one, I would have gotten that."

"Electric blue, huh? Like Z?" Graverobber grinned, and Shilo looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah…I…uh, like that colour," she said quietly, picking up the tub.

Graverobber hoped it was because of _him_ that she liked that colour, but maybe he was hoping too hard.

Shilo dipped her fingers into the smooth, pink cream and rubbed it over her fingertips with her thumb. Slowly, and very gently, she combed through Graverobber's hair with her fingers and rubbed the stuff into the strands.

Graverobber had no idea why he was letting her get away with this – he was letting a _girl_ do his _hair_. The whole scenario was a massive hit to his ego, but when Shilo's fingers ran over his scalp and made his spine tingle, he just couldn't bring himself to give a fuck.

"Okay," Shilo said, and Graverobber could hear the smile in her voice as she ran the brush and comb through his hair one final time.

He sighed – he hoped to God that his hair wasn't completely fucked. He had a vision of himself looking into the mirror and finding his hair was a multicoloured rat's nest with pink goo hanging off of it.

Shilo's warm hands pushed against his back for Graverobber to get up and take a look at himself, and he reluctantly got up from the bed. As he turned to the mirror, he thought he was seeing a lie.

His God-damn hair was _straight _– mother-fucking _straight_! All his life he had tried to tame the frizzy, knot-prone bastard, and in fifteen minutes Shilo had gotten it looking silky-smooth and _straight_.

He was brought out of staring at his below-shoulder-length, multicoloured, perfectly shiny hair, by a soft laugh.

Shilo grinned, "Look good?"

Graverobber realised that his mouth was hanging wide open, and he shut it with a snap before trying to find the words he should say to this amazing woman…who could tame his mother-fucking untameable hair.

Shilo got up off the bed and collected the comb, brush and tub of cream, and then smiled at Graverobber sweetly. She tucked a lock of her own hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor almost shyly – Graverobber realised he had been staring.

"Kitten, this is…" He was still speechless, but then his practiced charm and grin came into play, to cover up his true feelings, "Did you do this so you could run your fingers through it?"

Shilo laughed, looking up from the floor, "I already have."

Graverobber smirked wickedly, "For this, I'm giving you a season pass to touch it whenever you like."

"I feel honoured," Shilo shot back with a smile, walking towards the door.

Graverobber mock-scoffed, "You should."

"Goodnight, Graves," Shilo whispered, disappearing into the corridor and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Suddenly, Graverobber was far too cold and it felt like something had been sucked out of the room – he knew he needed Shilo, but he'd be damned if _he_ went after _her_. Graverobber smirked as he climbed on top of the bed – oh, he could imagine all the ways he would make her come to him…

He fell into a shallow sleep, thinking of thigh-high stockings and little short-shorts.

* * *

A loud groan woke Graverobber from his slumber, and he opened his eyes to find himself trying to thrust his way through the mattress. He was so hard it was painful, and he growled angrily as he thought about trying to satisfy his needs – the only thing that would satisfy was Shilo, and he knew he couldn't go there: not yet.

He needed water, and lots of it – his throat was dry and burning, and he knew he had been groaning for a long time.

Graverobber rolled off the bed, adjusting himself as he made his way down to the kitchen. But all that adjusting was completely futile, as he turned the corner to walk into the kitchen and came across Shilo.

She was bent over at the waist, picking up a magazine she had obviously dropped, and she was wearing the thinnest, laciest, shortest nightgown that Graverobber had even seen. It was sheer white lace, with a ruffled high collar and no sleeves – underneath Graverobber could see her natural curves so well, and a set of lacy, silver panties.

That was when his heart stopped beating.

Panties – _check_. Nightgown – _check_. Bra? _Non-existent_…

"Holy fuck…" He muttered under his breath.

Graverobber was torn – on one hand he was praying that Shilo didn't stand up and turn around, so he couldn't see those perfect breasts almost completely bare before his eyes and do something _she_ wasn't ready for, but on the other hand he just wanted to rip off that poor excuse for a nightgown and take her over the kitchen table.

_Decisions… Decisions…_

Shilo's fingers grasped the magazine, but she spotted a mark on the floor and brushed at it, causing her to lean forwards more and give Graverobber the view of his life.

Her perfect ass was right before him, clad in only tiny, lace panties – what else could he do?

Graverobber stepped forwards and grasped Shilo's hips, pressing her tightly against his straining erection. While he revelled in the heat that the connection offered him, Shilo snapped up in surprise – she brought with her the most delicious natural scent that Graverobber had ever smelt. She smelt like berries – something he hadn't tasted since he was a boy, and he wanted to taste _her,_ _so_ badly.

Graverobber's voice was husky as he whispered in Shilo's ear, "I swear to God, I don't know how you've survived at Shiv's as long as you have when you do things like that."

He heard Shilo's breathing speed up, and his hands had a mind and goal of their own as they tugged at the hem of Shilo's nightgown.

"Wearing things like this, Kitten, can get you into a lot of trouble," Graverobber murmured, his fingernails lightly raking over Shilo's exposed hipbones.

Shilo laughed breathlessly, "I don't dress like this at work… This is just what I wear to bed."

Graverobber groaned under his breath – the word 'bed' had his cock pulsing with need. He slowly pressed his face into Shilo's neck, running his nose and lips along the silky skin there.

"I'm honoured that I get to have the pleasure of seeing it – especially the way it was presented to me…" He trailed off suggestively and seductively, and his hands splayed themselves over Shilo's stomach.

The action made Shilo push back into him, and her soft, perfect ass pressed against Graverobber's aching member, making him groan with need.

"I'm glad you like it," Shilo muttered, and Graverobber watched her pulse wildly beating in her neck – perhaps she would be open to his suggestions after all…

Graverobber's lips attacked Shilo's jugular, and as he moved his head forwards, his eyes caught the sight he had wanted to see the most. He growled as he looked down at the lace-covered skin above Shilo's breasts, want pulsing within him – his eyes continued down until he reached the most glorious sight he had ever seen. Shilo's perfect, pink nipples were tight and puckered as they pressed against the thin material of her nightgown – the two peaks looked like they were practically begging him to touch them and play with them.

His hands moved of their own volition, up underneath Shilo's nightgown and across the silky expanse of her stomach. With a wicked grin, at the last moment Graverobber changed the direction of his wandering hands – he narrowly missed the curves of her bare breasts and ran his fingertips up the sides of Shilo's ribs.

Shilo groaned in frustration – it seemed someone was just as eager as he.

Graverobber pressed his lips to Shilo's ear, "If you dress like this…how do you expect me to resist?"

He was waiting for a breathless answer that made him want to retrace his steps and cup her beautiful breasts, but he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"Perhaps I dressed like this so you _won't_ resist," Shilo moaned breathlessly.

Graverobber's hands halted and his breath caught in his throat – who was pursuing who?

Shilo caught his stillness and extricated herself from his hold with a soft laugh, "It was another thing the drugs halted – my sexual appetite. And, well, you've always been so handsome, Graves…"

Her seductive purr had Graverobber's knees practically shaking.

Graverobber smirked, "Handsome?"

Shilo's dark, doe eyes sparkled and flashed with desire, "And you always looked so…_dangerous_."

Graverobber stepped closer to Shilo, leaning down to whisper against her ear, "I _am_ dangerous."

Shilo's shiver of delight wasn't missed by Graverobber, and he growled lowly in his chest. But Shilo smiled up at him, and then quickly darted away from his moving arms and through the kitchen doorway.

She glanced back at a confused Graverobber with a wicked smile, "I have work tomorrow – I have to _sleep_."

The emphasis wasn't lost on Graverobber and he growled again, but this time it was hard and dangerous – he'd be damned if he was going to get cock-blocked now that he knew what he knew, which was Shilo was damn well ready and waiting for him.

"Don't tease me, Kitten," Graverobber said, his voice deep and gravelly.

"I'm not teasing, Graves," Shilo smiled. "Good things come to those who _wait_."

With that, Shilo flitted away so fast that Graverobber was sure that she _literally_ just disappeared into thin air.

Graverobber was confused, and horny, and extremely pissed off – what was she playing at?

Then he realised he knew – he knew her game, because it was _his_. He patented the damn thing! Reel them in and get them hooked – bait, dodge, reel them in. It was a sure-fire way of getting a customer and _keeping_ them – except this wasn't Z, and Graverobber was so hard he was tempted to either physically persuade Shilo to sleep with him, or leave now while he was ahead.

He _knew_ that if he played this cat-and-mouse game, he would end up half-crazy and exhausted by the end of it. But then, when Shilo was the prize – the insanely beautiful, sexy, hot prize – how could he walk away?

"Damn," he hissed, tugging at his now-too-tight pants.

Oh, he was going to play alright, and he _would_ win.

_**

* * *

**_

(Author's Note: I'm going on holiday for a week, so I won't be able to update this until after – I already have another chapter underway, so not long to wait and I'll post it as soon as I can. Thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, added and/or favourite-d!)


	3. The 'R' Word

After the night's events, Graverobber slept badly – he couldn't remove the image of Shilo in her sexy nightgown from his mind. When he decided to finally open his eyes and go downstairs, he realised that it was already late morning – dim, grey light was coming through the net-curtained windows: the only kind of light that the island ever saw.

Graverobber rolled out of bed, and stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen – Shilo was nowhere in sight. He felt disappointment wash through him – he was hoping that he could catch a glimpse of Shilo in her night-attire again and try to persuade her to not go through with her game, with his lips, and hands, and tongue…

He shook his head and slumped down into a chair at the table – where _was_ Shilo anyway?

His internal question was answered immediately, "Good morning, Graves."

A glowing Shilo wrapped her elegant arms around Graverobber's neck and kissed his cheek with her soft, pink lips. But before Graverobber could pull Shilo onto his lap and kiss her into submission, she danced across the room leaving Graverobber's hands outstretched and itching to grab her.

She was dressed in skin-tight, blue denim short-shorts, a see-through black lace top with her black bra visible beneath, and a pair of old, all-white Converse All-Stars – Graverobber had never wanted someone or something as much as he wanted Shilo. He yearned for her, he ached for her – his every cell needed her every cell against him.

"Brunch?" Shilo asked, cutting through Graverobber's heavy thoughts.

She had started cooking eggs and bacon and had toasted some bread while Graverobber was wallowing in his mind.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

Shilo whistled an old Blind Mag song while she fried, and Graverobber's sharp eyes watched the muscles in her body work with her simple actions.

Shilo suddenly turned and locked gazes with him, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm starting work in a couple of hours – I have to fill in for Lux, one of the bartenders. Shiv called earlier and said that Lux had just found out that she's pregnant, and she needs some time off."

Graverobber didn't feel uncomfortable with the domesticity of the conversation – he almost found it…nice. He had never had a comfortable place to stay, with good, funny, hot company who offered him food, a bed and easy conversation – it felt _so_ good.

"Okay, Kid," Graverobber smirked – making sure to put more effort on his old nickname for her; if Shilo was going to play hard to get, then he was going to be difficult.

Graverobber could see annoyance spark in her beautiful, deep eyes – he loved it; she was so passionate and he _wanted_ that passion.

"You…uh…going to come back…_here_…anytime soon?" Shilo asked, purposefully looking away.

Graverobber smiled widely, "_Maybe_. I have to go back to my peddling ways, but maybe I could stop by…next month?"

Shilo spun around, eyes wide and wild, "Next _month_?"

Graverobber shrugged, smirking internally, "Yeah – I got money to make, Kid."

She looked completely shattered for a moment, until something changed in her face and her eyes hardened – she had put up a mask; you couldn't survive here without one.

"Well…here you go," Shilo said softly, making up an egg and bacon sandwich, plating it and putting it in front of Graverobber. "I better leave now… See you."

Before Graverobber could stop her, or say he was joking and he _would_ be back _very_ soon, Shilo was gone – she disappeared out of the back door, taking nothing but her house keys and a few credits.

Graverobber shut his open mouth after a moment and muttered, "_Fuck_."

_Now_ he looked like a total asshole – which, admittedly, he was. He didn't _have_ to give Shilo any reassurance, but he _wanted _to – hell, she had given him so much in return for so little, that it was the least he could do to answer her wish for company. Well, _and_ he wanted to screw her – _badly_. Not just screw, but taste, and fuck, and touch, and play with, and suck, and lick, and tease…

_Shut. Up._

Well, now he was _definitely_ going to Shiv's.

* * *

Graverobber stood in the dark alley opposite the roughest dive in town – oh, it was pretty alright, with its neon signs and dim, red, mood lighting, but it was the scum that walked through the fucking door that made it 'untouchable,' as Graverobber liked to say.

Now, he wasn't a coward, and if Shilo could _work _there then he could certainly walk through the door, get a drink and sit down – it wasn't really _that_ he was worried about. His bounty had tripled since he'd last checked it, and it was now at a pretty handsome sum of credits – if he walked through that door and some of the scum took it upon themselves to catch him and collect that reward, then…well, that's what he was worried about.

And Shilo.

If anyone knew she was important to him, then all Hell would break loose and she could be used to get at him – but that was if someone found out, and Graverobber was determined to keep Shilo safe.

Graverobber strode forwards, swinging open the door to Shiv's and immediately walking up to the bar – Shilo didn't even look shocked that he was striding up to her.

"What can I get you?" She asked, and her husky voice sent shivers through his body.

Graverobber ignored the tables of drunks and reasonably hardened criminals, the darkened corners with watching eyes, and Shiv herself standing by the end of the bar watching him like a hawk.

"Blue Moon," Graverobber smirked, internally wondering at how the red lights hanging over the bar made Shilo's eyes shine and look even darker.

Shilo smirked despite herself, "Blue Moon? Not exactly what I expected."

It wasn't the manliest drink he could have ordered, but the strength of the alcohol and its other more…_questionable_ contents, showed that Graverobber wasn't exactly someone that you should fuck around with. Plus, he liked the Zydrate-blue colour the liquid turned, when its ingredients were mixed.

Shilo made it up in a small, glass tumbler with practiced ease and grace, and set it in front of him. As Graverobber reached for it, she pulled it back with her thin, beautiful fingers.

She smirked, "Two credits."

"_Smart girl_," Graverobber murmured, only for her ears, as he passed over the credits – you could get seriously screwed over on this rock, and it was good that Shilo had he head on straight.

After the quick exchange, Shilo went back to cleaning glasses and filling orders – Graverobber watched her simple, yet lithe movements with covert fascination. The bar calmed down a little after his entrance, and the patrons went back to minding their own business – Shiv was still looking wary of him as she helped Shilo behind the bar.

Graverobber drank slowly, seeing an opportunity to gain some much-needed gossip – he listened with his sharp hearing to all the women and men around him, talking about what was happening on the streets. He heard some gossip about Shilo – most people were still wondering where she went, and he had to wonder if there was something in the water that made their brains shrink.

Couldn't they tell the perfection standing at the bar and drying shot glasses was the famous Shilo Wallace?

Obviously she had filled out and become the woman she ought to be, but she still _looked_ like herself. Graverobber wondered what Shilo called herself these days, and listened to find out – he was nursing the final dregs of his drink when Shiv began speaking to her.

Shiv wasn't the most attractive face around, but she was shrewd and ran a good business – tough as Hell, too. Her hair was short, spiked and dyed purple, and her features were sharp and she looked older than she really was – she had some surgery when she was younger so she could look older and get a better job. It worked for a while, but soon she started looking _too_ old, and 'too old' just doesn't fly with most people anymore.

Shiv was tugging at her tight, pale green, tank top, wiping some bar grease off of her hands, "Know who that is, Bug?"

_Bug_?

Graverobber smirked – he couldn't deny it suited the little insect fanatic.

_Well, you can't call her little… I mean, look at those–_

"Seen him around – you know him?" Shilo replied, her beautiful bell-like voice toned down in convergence with Shiv's.

Shiv shook her head, whispering only for Shilo but Graverobber caught it, "Trouble, Bug. _Trouble_. Don't know his name, but I can see it in his face."

Graverobber watched Shilo smirk out of the corner of his eye, "He's pretty handsome – don't you think?"

Graverobber almost spat out his drink, but he managed to hold it in – Shilo was playing him like a musical instrument, and she was doing it like the genius composer she was. With that one comment, Graverobber was holding back all his desire to claim her on this very bar – _fuck_.

Shiv snorted, "What the fuck did I just say, Bug? _Trouble_. But, yeah…I see where you're coming from. I bet it's all plastic though."

Graverobber growled lowly in his throat, but no one heard – he didn't like being compared to the scalpel sluts, and any good-looks he had were entirely his own. He never wanted surgery, and he never would.

Shilo laughed softly, "I think it's natural. He looks like he could melt your panties with one look…"

As Shilo trailed off, Graverobber's cock jumped to attention – _down, Boy_. She was going to be the death of him – she was teasing him and he knew it. But he wasn't going to lose this game – _woah_, _no_.

"I suppose…" Shiv breathed, and Graverobber saw her looking thoughtful.

_Please, don't be thinking about my dick… Please, don't be thinking about my dick…_

Graverobber was a gentleman, but he really had no attraction for Shiv – she was the kind of woman that just plain angered and annoyed him. He didn't want her to be thinking of him pounding into her…he wanted Shilo to be doing that.

"What are you thinking, Shiv?" Shilo asked, a small, amused smile playing on her dark pink lips.

Shiv knocked herself out of her dreaming, "Nothing… Nothing…"

Christ, he had gotten _Shiv_ turned on – either he was amazingly good, or she was amazingly fucked up. Shiv liked _no one_ sexually, and Graverobber was sure that she had a little mechanical friend back in her bedroom, under her mattress.

They went about their business after that, and Graverobber kept one eye on Shilo while he listened for anymore gossip. No one knew who he was, no one knew who Shilo really was, and almost everyone was getting seriously drunk – there wasn't anything to hear.

Graverobber ordered a couple of beers from Shilo, who smirked at him knowingly – oh, she was definitely teasing him about Shiv, now.

The bar began to wind down a little as the late afternoon became night, and the night became very early morning, and as it got earlier, the patrons got drunker and started to stumble out of the swing door. Just before Graverobber finished his beer, walked out and waited in the alley opposite for Shilo to come out, Shilo came up to him at the bar and looked at him on his seat on the barstool.

Graverobber drained the brown-glass bottle, "Alright, _Bug_?"

Shilo smirked, "Sure. I was just wondering why you followed me to work if you were busy and weren't going to see me for months?"

He leaned on the bar, towards her, "I lied…a little. I'm going to see you as much as possible…and as much _of_ you as possible."

The alcohol must have destroyed his verbal filter for the time being, but Graverobber didn't truly care – he just smirked at Shilo wickedly.

She grinned back, "I thought you didn't want to _play_..."

Graverobber growled, moving his face closer to hers so they were barely inches from each other, "I'm the master, Kitten, and I'm not going to give in – you'll _lose_."

"I'm counting on it," Shilo breathed, sending her beautiful-smelling breath over Graverobber's face and making him hard. "I'll be out the back in fifteen – be there."

With that, she disappeared out of a nearby door and Graverobber practically flew out of Shiv's like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

Graverobber impatiently waited in a nearby alley for ten minutes, before he heard Shiv say goodbye to Shilo and watched as Shilo came out of the backdoor. He watched her face fall slightly as she realised that he wasn't there, but it eventually hardened with determination.

_That's not the only thing that's hard around here…_

As she began to walk off home, he trailed her like a vampire – silent, deadly, and lusting.

When Shilo reached a certain point, Graverobber couldn't take any more – he cut off her path, and pressed her against the wall, holding her luscious hips in his large, grasping hands.

Shilo didn't even look surprised, but Graverobber could definitely see desire spark in the dark depths of her eyes.

"You know how good your ass looks as you walk?" Graverobber breathed in Shilo's ear, his lips brushing her soft ear lobe.

"I guess it looks good," she replied softly, her hands snaking up to clutch at the collar of his shirt.

Graverobber growled, "It looks fucking amazing – with your hips swinging and your muscles flexing."

Shilo shivered in his hold, and Graverobber knew it wasn't from the cold wind.

"How long are you going to play this game, Kitten?" He asked, his voice raspy with unfulfilled desire and lust.

Shilo smiled, "As long as I want, but it doesn't mean there can't be a few…passes."

With that, her lips were on his and her hands had sneaked into Graverobber's silky hair, holding his mouth to hers – _as if he would go anywhere._

Desire shook him, forcing his hands to clutch her hips more tightly and press Shilo against his hard length that was just _aching_ to bury itself in her hot depths.

_Claim her… Claim her… Claim her…_

The words echoed in Graverobber's mind – he needed her, wanted her, and he just couldn't wait for this cat-and-mouse chase to be over.

Shilo tasted like nothing he had ever tasted, or ever would – she was pure, unbridled passion bottled in _oh_, _so_ delectable packaging. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she smelt like orange blossoms, and her skin was so smooth and warm and felt like silk beneath his wandering fingertips.

Graverobber let his lips slide from Shilo's and he nibbled at her jaw as they both tried to regulate their heavy breathing.

"Give in to me…" Graverobber whispered – half-seductively, half almost pleading.

Shilo moaned a feminine sigh that had Graverobber's pants shrinking even more rapidly, "No…"

"Why?" He growled, biting at her perfect, luscious neck, "You want me, I can feel it – your pulse is beating out a samba, and…Hell, I can _smell_ what I'm doing to you."

Her arousal was thick, sweet and floral, and Graverobber had a hard time not dropping to his knees and having a taste from the source.

"Tell me, Graves – do you think I'm the kind of girl to be fucked against an alley wall?" Shilo asked, and her voice wasn't harsh but it cooled Graverobber off slightly.

"No," he swallowed the lump of desire in his throat. "You deserve better."

Shilo smiled at his answer, continuing, "If I gave myself up to you, you would walk away afterwards." As Graverobber opened his mouth to argue, Shilo silenced him with a passionate kiss and then carried on, "It wasn't a question – I know you would. I'm not a one-night stand, a quick fuck, _or_ a girl who will let you take her against an alley wall."

Graverobber processed all her words at the highest speed – he knew all this, Shilo was more than anything he had ever encountered and he _wanted _to treat her right. But what was she _getting_ at?

Seeing the look that was obviously on Graverobber's face, Shilo smiled and elaborated, "If you're not in it for the long-haul, then you're not getting any at all."

Realisation flooded and shook Graverobber's mind, body and soul – Shilo wanted a…_relationship_.

Graverobber gulped and did one of the things that he did best – he fled.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Ooh, Graves just doesn't like that word (; Sorry for the slow update - I hope you liked this chapter and if you're kind enough to tell me so, then thank you! More soon!_


	4. So Long

Graverobber scowled at the grimy brick wall of the alley he was currently occupying – a high addict lay next to him, her legs still parted from her shot to the inner-thigh and her mouth still parted from the attention she had given his cock. He absently twirled a full vial of Z around his fingers, flipping it in the air as he lost himself in thought.

I had been exactly twelve days since he had melted into the shadows behind him and _literally_ ran from Shilo.

_Relationship… Relationship… Relationship…_

The word revolved in his mind until he thought he was going to hurl – he was not the type to get involved with one woman and _stay_ involved, but he was also not the type to run away from said woman.

"Oh, and what a woman…" Graverobber murmured, his scowl decreasing as he closed his eyes and remembered her smell, her feel, her _taste_…

He growled like feral animal, opening his eyes and pulling himself upright – if he was going to continue to beat himself up about this, then he needed a drink.

Before he knew where his feet were taking him, he stood in the alley opposite Shiv's _yet again_ – he had been here three times before in the past twelve days, always hoping to catch a glimpse of Shilo, but he never did.

Graverobber slumped against the brick wall and folded his arms across his chest – not for the first time, he wondered what being in a relationship with Shilo would be like and if it was really as drastic as he was making it out to be. First of all, he would have Shilo – that was the major perk; he would have _her_, and her delicious body all to himself.

He groaned – just that was almost enough to have him running to her house to tell her he would have a relationship with her, make it up to her…

Graverobber shook himself out of his fantasy and continued with his thoughts.

Shilo had her own job and her own house, she was independent and she wasn't one of his customers with absolutely nothing to their name, just looking for another hit – she wouldn't take anything from him. Then, Graverobber could also stay at her house, in her bed, with a hot little thing that _definitely_ knew how to cook and had the tightest body he'd ever seen…

Why the Hell hadn't he accepted straight away?

Shilo could have been Graverobber's girl by now – she would be feared, respected…hunted…

Yes, that was the only problem that Graverobber could see – being associated with him meant that you were putting yourself in certain dangers; with Repo men, the Largos, junkies, rival dealers, bounty hunters… That was a lot for someone to handle, and he was sure that Shilo hadn't thought it all through.

Why would she want to be with him, _anyway_?

Graverobber had absolutely nothing to offer her, yet she gladly put herself on the line for him – she even stepped up and made _him_ an _offer_. She had opened herself up to rejection and Graverobber had shot her down like a nervous, trigger-happy asshole – he had _run_.

Graverobber knew that what he had done was stupid, but the truth was…he had been scared – he had done and tried everything, except a…_relationship_.

Was he really ready to try it, just to get into Shilo's pants?

But then he found himself questioning his motives – there was more than a 'quick-fuck' feel to his reasoning; it was deeper.

Graverobber fisted his tangled, dirtied, multi-coloured hair and groaned – he couldn't want Shilo more deeply than lust, right? Of course, he wanted her body more than anything, but he found himself _caring_ – he wanted her happy, safe, sated…

He _cared_.

"Mother-fuck!" He hissed, kicking the wall – all he wanted to do now was apologise to Shilo…_his_ Shilo.

Graverobber glanced through the windows of the bar, trying to get a good look at the bartender – it was Shiv, and only Shiv.

Picking up the pieces of what was left of his shattered manly pride, he strolled into the bar and up to Shiv with the mask of a devilish smirk.

"What can I get you?" She asked, a wary glint in her eye – no one was minding them at the moment, and Graverobber wanted to keep it that way.

He casually stood at the bar, only leaning forwards slightly to keep their conversation private, "Where's the girl who works here the last time I was here?"

The glint in Shiv's eye sparked, and Graverobber could see her closing down all avenues of information – she _really _liked Shilo.

"I don't know," she muttered, wiping down the bar and keeping her eyes from connecting with his. "Why do you want her? I can pass on a message."

"We had a great time the other week," Graverobber grinned, flashing his white teeth. "I wondered if I could find her again…"

He trailed off and Shiv looked up, "Bug isn't here right now, and I don't know where she is or where she lives. She hasn't come in to work all week, either. Order something, or go."

Shiv slunk away and he stared after her – she said Shilo hadn't been in all week, but Graverobber knew from what Shilo said that she didn't have anything better to do and she needed and loved this job.

Graverobber left the bar and started off towards Shilo's house in the upmarket, but mainly desolate, area of housing – it was easy to get a lift off of a GeneCo dump truck and jump off at the corner of her street. But he felt dread well up inside of him as he neared the tall, black gate at the head of the small path to her house – would she take him, after he had run away?

Graverobber sucked in a deep breath and unlatched the gate silently, re-latched it and then strode up the path – his hand was just about to knock on the door, when a shadow crossed the curtained pane of glass.

The door swung open, and Shilo stood there in all her glory – oh, and she was _beautiful_, far more so than Graverobber remembered.

Shilo watched him carefully as she leant against the doorjamb, and Graverobber took a moment to collect himself – she was wearing one of her classic short skirts and black knee-high stockings that accentuated the creaminess of her exposed thigh and the length of her legs. She was wearing a small grey tank, and Graverobber could see that she didn't have a bra on again – what was it with this girl and bras?

But, to be truthful, he didn't give a flying fuck – he liked seeing her perky nipples through the thin material, and he just wished he could see them bare…

"What do you want, _oh, _mighty Zydrate King?" Her tone wasn't harsh, but the sarcasm made his guilt resurface tenfold – he deserved all she could give.

"I want to talk to you," he murmured, looking into her dark eyes and trying to make her see how much he regretted the last twelve days.

Shilo shrugged, then dropped her shoulders and opened the door widely, "Come in, then."

Graverobber shut the door behind him as he followed Shilo into the kitchen. She slid into one of the two chairs at the battered wooden table, and Graverobber sat in the other.

"What do you want to talk about?" Shilo asked, and Graverobber felt his palms begin to heat up and become slick with sweat – he wasn't used to putting himself on the line.

Graverobber sighed, "I want to apolo– _What the Hell happened to your neck_?"

Running down the left side of her beautiful, swan-like neck was a jagged red mark – bright-white stitches pulled the skin together over it, and Graverobber knew it was a shot at her jugular.

Someone had tried to kill her.

_His_ Shilo.

Graverobber's rage was all-encompassing and he stood from his seat, bracing himself by his hands on the table, "_Who_?"

Shilo's dark eyes felt like they were piercing him, and she kept the eye-contact as she murmured, "It was a Repo guy."

"_What_?" He growled, "Repo men don't leave people alive, Sugar, and they certainly don't just take a swipe at your jugular."

Shilo slumped back into the chair, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, "They're training new cadets – haven't you heard?"

Despite the fact he thought it wasn't physically possible, he managed to control his fury and carefully sit back down again. Shilo opened her eyes as she heard Graverobber's chair scrape on the floor, and he motioned for her to come to him. She stood up and cautiously edged closer – Graverobber grasped her hand and swiftly pulled her onto his lap.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed a gentle kiss to the wound, "Tell me. I haven't been in the loop like usual – I've only been shooting up back-alley addicts, and I've stayed away from the main streets."

Shilo's pulse was racing beneath his lips, which were brushing along her skin carefully and softly – Graverobber could be tender when he wanted to be.

Shilo sighed, resting her hands over his on her stomach, "A GenCop came into the bar, and he left a stack of flyers – GeneCo are recruiting and training more Repo men. The past week…they've been in the back alleys. They're not meant to be training them like _that_." Graverobber watched Shilo's throat work slightly, as she breathed, "I didn't know. I just got off work and I took the quick route through the junkyard. When I came out the other side…there was a cadet, he was practising on a blissed-out addict."

Graverobber's arms tightened possessively around Shilo's waist as she continued, "He saw me, he panicked, and he lashed out – he didn't check to see if I was dead after he ran."

Graverobber kept himself silent for Shilo's sake, but when she quieted down after the word 'ran,' Graverobber knew it was his turn to talk.

"I'm sorry, Shilo," he breathed, pressing his face into the uninjured part of her neck. "I'm a coward, a bastard… Call me anything you want. I only just realised that…maybe…I could…you know, _maybe_ be in a…relationship."

_You're worth it_… He silently added in his mind.

Shilo turned to face him disbelievingly, "You're…actually _serious_?" He nodded and she stared even harder, "But…you _ran_ – like a little girl."

Graverobber snorted, "_Little girl_… I'll have you know I'm all man."

Shilo smirked, "Oh, I know." She brought her lips to his ear, making him shiver, "I felt _all_ of your body pressed against mine – you're _definitely_ all man…"

Graverobber growled in his throat as his length immediately sprang to life at Shilo's words. Shilo smiled slyly, bracing herself on the table and pressing her ass to his groin more forcefully. Delicious sensations ran through Graverobber's body, and he gripped Shilo's hips as she rubbed herself against him.

Suddenly, she pulled away and crossed the kitchen to put space between them.

Graverobber growled out a warning, "_Kitten_…"

Shilo held up one hand, indicating for him to be silent, "I want to know why you ran."

Graverobber let out a long, growling breath, running his hand through his hair but getting his fingers caught in the tangles there. Shilo sighed, walking back to him and gently pulling at his knotted strands of multi-coloured hair.

"What did you do to this?" She sighed, a playful smile curling her lips – Graverobber loved it when she smiled.

"I'm sorry we all don't have tubs of gunk to put in our hair," Graverobber grinned half-heartedly – he realised just how fucking awful those twelve days had been without Shilo.

Graverobber thought of all the addicts and junkies that couldn't pay with credits, and instead paid with their mouths on his cock or their backs slamming against alley walls – he felt almost sick that Shilo was running her beautiful fingers through the tangles that he had made fucking the life out of blissed-out drug-users, trying to get rid of what he felt for Shilo.

Shilo caught his expression, and pulled her hand back – she stepped back and nodded towards the kitchen door.

"You can use the guest room shower again, if you want," she said. "And I'll make you something hot to eat when you're done."

Shilo immediately turned from Graverobber and began to cook-up something, and Graverobber couldn't help but feel she had mistaken his expression. As Shilo went from the cooker to a cupboard, Graverobber wrapped his arms around her waist and pinned her to the counter.

"I want you," he said simply. "I want you in _so_ many ways, and…not all of them involve fucking you."

That was his way of reassuring her.

Graverobber couldn't say anything else, for fear he would turn into a pansy-ass, hormonal teenager, but he could tell Shilo that much – the way she glowed told him that it was enough, for now.

She nodded, and Graverobber stepped away and then turned and left the kitchen.

"And now to seriously fucking scrub," he muttered under his breath, shedding his clothes as he ran up the stairs to the guest room shower.

* * *

He exited the bathroom in a cloud of scalding hot steam, and although his skin itched up a fucking storm, he felt good – he felt _clean_. Well, at least clean enough to be in Shilo's presence.

His hair was wild, wet and untamed, running cooling water down his back as he strode naked to the bed, where he found some clothes waiting for him. A Zydrate-blue shirt and a pair of black pants sat neatly laid out, and he got dressed as fast as he could, eager to be with Shilo again.

When he went downstairs and into the kitchen, he found Shilo waiting next to the kitchen table with her brush and comb and infamous tub of pink goo. On the table was a steaming bowl of meat stew. Next to it sat a side-plate of buttery mashed potato, with a cool beer sweating next to that.

It was something out of a dream.

Shilo smiled sweetly, "Sit and eat, while I work."

He didn't need to be told twice.

It was heaven as he ate the delicious meal and relaxed as Shilo worked on his hair. He wondered if life could get any better than this – he knew he didn't deserve it; he didn't deserve _her_.

"Why do you want me?" Graverobber asked, before he could retract his words – he felt like one wrong move and the entire _thing_ could vanish in a puff of smoke as a cruel joke.

Shilo looked thoughtful as she finished smoothing the pink cream through his hair, "Honestly?"

Graverobber nodded – he never wanted anything _but_ honesty from Shilo.

She sat in the chair next to him, cross-legged and giving him a nice peek at her lacy panties – he managed to pull his head from the gutter, as he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

Shilo took his fork off of him, gathered some mashed potato and beef and twirled it before her lips, "You entrance me."

She put the fork in her mouth, swiped off the food and gave the utensil back to him – he watched her mouth work, and felt his pants tighten.

But her answer brought him back to life, "_Entrance_?"

Graverobber knew himself to be a showman, and a dazzler if needs be, but he had never imagined that Shilo could fall for his _mask_ – what if she wanted something that he wasn't? What if she wanted the face he had made up, and not the real one beneath?

Shilo nodded, her dark eyes smouldering as she reached forward and fingered one of the colourful streaks in his hair, "You remember how we met – in the Graveyard? There was something about you that made me trust you – not implicitly, of course, but it made me feel like I could…rely on you a little."

"I'm not a reliable man, Kitten," Graverobber stated reprovingly.

"I know that, Graves." Shilo smiled and continued, "You sang to me about Z, trying to draw me in and buy your product – and I _was_ drawn in, I won't lie. I thought it was my cure. But I was wrong – I realise now, that I was just…entranced by _you_, not the glowing vial."

Graverobber frowned at her – she hadn't eased his worries at all.

Seeing this, Shilo rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wasn't dazzled by your sparkle and spin, Graves – just you. You fascinated me – your make-up, your hair, your clothes, your attitude… I wanted to know more." Her hand dropped to his chest, over his now-hardening nipple, "Of course, after the Opera I stopped the drugs and had my sexual awakening."

One fingertip circled his nipple slowly, sensually, and Graverobber's length throbbed and ached as her nail pressed through the shirt and into his skin.

"My father never let me out or let me read anything he didn't deem appropriate – so, I learned the hard way." Shilo smiled slightly, "I had started work by then, getting glances and touches, but I never understood why – until one night… I had a dream, and I woke up sweating – my body ached, and I couldn't help my hand wandering between my legs…"

The image had Graverobber's heart missing beats and his breaths coming thick and fast.

Shilo tweaked his nipple as she smirked at him, "I didn't know what I needed, and then…_you_ just popped into my head – your muscles, your strength, your walk, your manliness, your wicked smile, your smell… I had my first orgasm _just_ to the thought of you _looking_ at me."

Graverobber listened intently, but his body had gone limp in shock and desire – he was so entirely hot for her, he couldn't function. Shilo shifted from her seat to his, straddling his lap and rubbing his shoulders softly.

"Every day after that I would wait until it was late and I was tired – the darkness crept into my room, and I would think of you in the shadows, watching me. I started to experiment, but I always thought of you – I don't think I've had an orgasm that hasn't involved you, Graves," Shilo sighed.

Then she grinned, "I bought books, and toys, and videos – I wanted to know what was happening, what I was doing. Everything felt so fresh, so…raw – it was exciting to me. I've never felt much of anything, Graves, with the 'medicine' my dad gave me – but every time I thought of you, I would get this…_rush_.

"I started thinking about you in…different ways then," Shilo admitted softly, her gaze fixed on the collar of his shirt. "I wondered what it would be like to talk to you, to eat with you, to have _fun _with you – I wanted to know what it felt like to have you hold me and kiss me, to lie next to me, to just…_be _with me.

"I fell," she said simply. "I fell over the edge, and I knew I just wanted to have you with me in every way possible. I looked for you, Graves – I really did try. I often got into trouble trying to find you, but Shiv's tutoring came in handy and I'd get out of it again. But I never saw you, never found you… I didn't give up though – that was one thing I didn't do. I just waited for you.

"That's why I want you," Shilo said fiercely, "because I'm damn tired of waiting to earn your smiles, your kisses and caresses. I don't care what you give me – I want it all, but I can settle for less. I don't care what you show the world – your mask, your showmanship… I know what you show me, and you show me what I want – I see past _everything_ and I just want _you_."

With that, her mouth was on Graverobber's and she was kissing the life out of him.

Graverobber's body suddenly came to life and managed to do what his brain was screaming at it to – he threw his arms around Shilo's soft, warm body and crushed her to him. Her tongue swiped at his bottom lip, begging for entrance and Graverobber accepted her wholeheartedly – his mouth opened for her and their tongues duelled hotly.

Graverobber's cock couldn't take any more teasing, and he didn't give a shit what anyone thought, but he was damn well going to come in the next five minutes – in his pants or not, he didn't give a flying fuck.

Without any warning, Graverobber stood up and cleared the table with one arm while the other held Shilo to him. The plates and other innocent objects smashed against the hard floor, but the new lovers were too preoccupied with each other to care – Graverobber pressed Shilo into the table, pinning her there with his hard, unyielding body.

Shilo moaned, "Please, Graves – I've waited so long…"

Graverobber growled as she pulled off her tank beneath him, baring her chest to him – his gaze raked over her perfect breasts and puckered, pink nipples with undisguised hunger. His mouth descended on the exposed flesh, and he nipped and pulled at her until Shilo arched into his barest caress.

Graverobber continuously rolled his hips against Shilo's, feeling the heat of her core through their clothes – just that friction was mind-blowing. He knew he would come – he couldn't hold back where Shilo was concerned.

He circled her nipples with his tongue as Shilo's fingernails raked across his scalp, and he slipped one hand down between them to find her sweet spot through her panties. Graverobber's hand slipped up her tiny skirt, and with the barest of brushes, he found Shilo's sensitive, pulsing nub – she shattered immediately, a pleasured cry escaping her lips.

Just seeing her face glow like that had Graverobber tip over the edge, and he shuddered and shook above Shilo's beautiful form as he continued to thrust against her heat as he worked through his bliss. His orgasm was blinding – white and black swirled before his eyes, and starbursts of all colours were burned into his retinas. For one second, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't remember his name – all he knew was Shilo was _everything_.

All he could feel, see, smell, touch, and taste was _her_.

When the final ripples of his orgasm died out, Graverobber opened his heavy-feeling eyes – Shilo lay before him, her beautiful dark hair splayed about her head and a rosy tint to her creamy skin as her eyes glowed with satiation.

She was an angel, and she was _his_.

"I've waited so long for you, too, Kitten."


	5. Mine

_**Author's note: **__Last chapter, guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favourite-d this story – it means a lot to know so many of you enjoyed it (: Thanks again, and look out for more possible Grilo FanFic from me in the future – I'll put up a quick message on here if there is more (: Ta-ta._

* * *

Shilo recovered from her orgasm much faster than Graverobber – in fact, Graverobber was unable to stand in his shaky legs for at least five minutes.

Shilo pulled her tank back on, much to Graverobber's displeasure as he sank back into the chair behind him – she smirked slightly as he gave a great sigh.

"Worn out?" She teased.

Graverobber growled, grabbing Shilo by the waist and pulling her onto his lap, "I'm not _that_ old, Kitten. I just haven't come that hard in…well, ever."

The truth of his statement was hidden behind the compliment, but the way Shilo's dark eyes glowed he knew she had understood.

Shilo smiled, "Me neither."

Graverobber grinned, resting his forehead against hers, "I can't believe you touched yourself thinking of me – am I really that attractive?"

Shilo settled herself on his lap and nuzzled his nose with hers, "You are."

The affectionate gesture made Graverobber's heart swell – he couldn't believe that Shilo was really _his_…but they hadn't discussed that yet.

Graverobber cleared his throat, "I've said I'm willing to have a…relationship with you, Kitten – have you agreed?"

Shilo smirked, leaning down and nuzzling his neck – he swore he felt her tongue swipe at his skin, and Shilo purr slightly.

"I wouldn't have let you do that, unless I agreed, Graves," Shilo breathed, kissing his neck.

Graverobber moaned throatily, "Kitten, I'm twice your size and about…triple your strength – you wouldn't have had a choice."

Shilo chuckled darkly against Graverobber's neck, "Are you sure about that? I did tell you Shiv had trained me a little."

Graverobber made a noise, "_Yeah_, but I'm a seasoned outlaw, Sugar – feared, respected– _Hey!_"

Shilo fucking _flipped_ off of his lap and over his head – she was behind him with a kitchen knife to his neck before he could say, 'What the fuck was that?' She was holding it properly too, and it was lightly pressed against his jugular.

"Hmm," Graverobber breathed, contemplating her skills _and_ his sudden erection.

Shilo moved the knife away and kissed his neck where she had held it to, "I can hold my own."

She moved back and turned to put away the knife – Graverobber grinned and pounced, but immediately stopped when he felt a sharp point being pressed against his stomach. He narrowed his eyes at Shilo, who still had his back to him but the knife facing towards him in her hand.

"You are good," he conceded.

Shilo nodded, looking over her shoulder at him with a flirtatious smile, "Told you."

"How did that cadet get you then, Kitten?"

Shilo turned slowly, leaning back against the kitchen counter – her eyes were sad when they connected with his, and a little embarrassed.

"I was thinking too hard…and I was a little…upset, you know?" She breathed, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

Graverobber cocked his head inquisitively, and tipped Shilo's face up, "What were you thinking about?"

"Finding you," she muttered. "I always knew you would come back, Graves – after the Opera – but I never thought you would run away from me afterwards. It left a lot unsaid, and I wasn't sure if I should try again or just admit defeat."

Graverobber winced, "You got hurt because of me?"

Shilo shook her head, "It was my own fault, Graves – I wasn't paying attention."

Graverobber lowered his eyes and sighed guiltily, "Sorry."

"I said it was my fault – cheer the fuck up!" Shilo teased, and Graverobber growled playfully.

But he was still inquisitive, "Why haven't you gone back to Shiv's? I know you need the work."

Shilo nodded, "Yeah, but after I stitched myself up and went back for my shift, I saw some cadets nearby – they were looking for me. I thought it might be safer to hide out for a few days and then go back when they've given up and assumed I bled to death."

"I'll keep an eye on you, Shilo," Graverobber murmured.

"You don't have t–"

Graverobber interrupted Shilo with a kiss, and then breathed against her lips, "You're _my_ girl now, Sugar – I'm gonna look after what's mine."

_

* * *

_

Is it possible to die of blue balls?

Graverobber growled to himself, "I'm sure gonna find out if it's possible."

When Graverobber carried Shilo upstairs the night they started their relationship, he was hopeful of a replay of their earlier making out and possibly a little bit more – he wasn't worried about going slow. But when Shilo got undressed, she squeaked and ran in the bathroom – it wasn't often that it happened to Graverobber, in fact it had been a first. So, naturally, he was worried – especially since it was his Shilo.

Shilo came out dressed in long pyjamas and an apologetic expression – she told him it would have to wait, while eyeing the noticeable bulge in his pants.

After pressing about why, she finally gave in and shouted at him that she had started her period.

Obviously, he shut up right away.

They had slept together that night, curled up against each other's bodies – Graverobber loved it, and he felt so…peaceful. But after three days of sleeping next to his super-hot girlfriend, it began to get a bit too much – Shilo had stopped wearing the long pyjamas and was slowly reverting back to her normal lacy attire.

When Graverobber asked if she had finished yet, he was met with another apologetic expression – apparently, Shilo's cycles lasted longer because she had stopped the medication her father had put her on. He asked if it was really that bad, and he was given a glare – he tried to hold his desire in after that, but she was making it impossible.

Skirts got shorter, shirts got tighter, jeans got skinner, underwear got lacier…

It was Hell.

That led Graverobber to where he was right now – standing in a freezing cold shower, fighting his lust instead of getting clean. It seemed the ice-cold water was no match for his burning-hot desire, and he groaned at the realisation.

He stepped out of the shower, turned it off, and wrapped a towel around his waist – he was determined not to rub one off, since he had Shilo now, and it was out of the question going elsewhere for relief. He refused.

It was Shilo, or nothing.

He padded into the bedroom, only to be met with the object of his desires dressed in her original white lace nightdress – she wasn't even wearing a bra, just like before, and Graverobber felt his mouth gape.

He growled, putting his foot down, "I'm sorry, Sugar, but if you're going to dress like that then you can get out or I will."

Shilo's face fell and she looked so hurt that Graverobber couldn't _not_ go to her – he sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around his girl.

"I'm sorry, Kitten – _really_," Graverobber breathed, kissing her soft cheek. "You're just making it _so_ _hard_."

To emphasise his point, he thrust up his hips so Shilo could feel his aching length.

Shilo practically purred, grinding her ass against his erection, "_Graves_…"

Graverobber groaned, "_Shilo_…I won't be able…_mmm_…to…stop…if you keep doing…_ah…_this…"

He grasped her hips to stop her wiggling so deliciously, and Shilo grinned, "Maybe I don't want you to stop…"

"_Sugar_, if you're…"

Shilo interrupted him with a hot kiss to his lips, "That's why I'm here, wearing _this_ – because I'm _not_."

Graverobber eyed her, "What?"

She turned on his lap and straddled him, "I'm…_ready_."

He still couldn't believe his ears, "You mean you're…"

Graverobber looked pointedly towards her downstairs and Shilo rolled her eyes adorably, "Yes, you big, Zydrate-selling lug!"

Graverobber stared at her, and then chuckled joyously – he flipped Shilo over, pressing her into the mattress.

He looked down towards his straining erection and mock-whispered, "You aren't gonna die, Big Guy."

"_Big Guy_?" Shilo teased, her fingers weaving through Graverobber's damp hair.

"Oh yeah, _big_, Sugar – you're gonna find out just _how_ big…" He trailed off seductively, biting Shilo's neck.

Shilo moaned, "_Yes_."

Graverobber slipped Shilo's nightdress off carefully, and answered her questioning look, "I like this one – I'm not gonna rip it when I want you to wear it more often."

Shilo smirked, trailing her hands over her bare breasts – Graverobber growled, swooping down and taking a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Shilo's back arched as Graverobber murmured against her sensitive breast, "_I've missed you guys_…"

Graverobber's fingers ran along Shilo's creamy thighs, upwards towards the piece of heaven that lay at their apex – Shilo's hands ran along Graverobber's still-wet skin as he slowly pulled her panties down.

He leaned back once they were off and admired the beauty before him – Shilo lay spread like an offering to the Gods, and Graverobber's heart missed a beat as he realised that it was all for him. He swooped down again, but this time took Shilo's sweet lips with his – her tongue swiped at his bottom lip asking for entry, and Graverobber could not deny her.

Their tongues duelled fiercely as moans filled the hot atmosphere surrounding them – Shilo's fingers were tugging at the towel still wrapped around Graverobber's waist, as his hands began to stroke her folds. The towel dropped away as Shilo's thighs parted further, giving Graverobber the access he desired – he groaned as he felt how ready she was, coating his fingers with her wetness.

"You're so beautiful," Graverobber whispered, slowly pushing one finger inside of his woman. "You're sexy, and feisty, and funny, and hot, and clever, and cunning, and tempting, and brilliant…and _mine_."

He thrust his fingers inside her, causing Shilo to arch against his hard body and cry out beautifully, "_Graves_!"

"That's right, Baby," he murmured, circling her pulsing button with his thumb. "Say my name again – you're _mine_."

Shilo cried out his name as she clung to him, words falling from her lips like silk against Graverobber's ear – he felt her bliss approaching, as she clenched around his curling fingers.

"That's right, Kitten. My kitten…" Graverobber breathed, "_Come for me_…"

She did.

Shilo shattered underneath him, her muscles clenching wildly and her lips parting in a silent scream – she had never looked more beautiful.

She panted for breath while Graverobber lined up his throbbing length – he curled her against him, burying his hands in her silky curls. He hoped that it wouldn't be painful for her – she had told him that he would be her first, and he loved the sound and thought of it. But he didn't want her to be in pain – he hoped her experimentation had helped her with what he was about to do.

He was small by no means.

Graverobber gently rubbed his tip against her sensitive bundle of nerves, and relished her gasp of pleasure.

"Now, Graves," Shilo panted, and Graverobber kissed her sweet mouth as he thrust inside of her.

He was met by little resistance, and he gasped as he felt Shilo clench around him, drawing him further into her heat. Graverobber growled as his thighs pressed tightly against hers, and he knew he could never be deeper within Shilo that he was now.

Besides the brilliant sensations ricocheting through his body, he felt _happy_ like this was the closest he could come to touching Shilo's soul.

Graverobber pulled back, nibbling at her swan-like neck before thrusting forwards.

Shilo moaned and purred beneath him, running her nails down his back and over his multitude of sensitive scars – his pleasure was immediately heightened by little electrical pulses shooting down his spine to their connection. He growled and rocked his hips harder and faster, loving Shilo's loud and long moans.

Graverobber groaned against Shilo's neck, as one of his hands snaked down between them to rub her little button – Shilo cried out, her nails digging into Graverobber's shoulders. He felt her clench around him every time he circled her nub, and he knew that they were already so close to the precipice they both wanted and needed to tumble over.

"_Shilo_," Graverobber groaned, rubbing harder and thrusting faster.

That seemed to do it – her name falling from his mouth had her calling out and clutching him to her. Graverobber yelled and roared incoherently as her orgasm induced his – he bit at her neck harshly, trying to mark Shilo as his on the outside as well as the inside.

He twitched and throbbed within her, spilling his seed as he panted against Shilo's reddened neck – Shilo stroked Graverobber's spine softly as he collapsed on top of her.

When he finally looked up from his lengthy orgasm, Shilo was smiling dreamily, "_That_'s what I've waited for."

Graverobber breathed a laugh, "Oh, really?" He moved forward and nibbled her earlobe as he growled, "There's more where that came from, Sugar."


	6. AN, Sequel OS Series!

_Hey, there, guys!_

_I'm back with a brand new Repo! fanfiction (: Hoo-rah!_

_It's a series of one-shots that offer glimpses into Graves' and Shilo's life after 'The God of Glow' ended. It's smutty, lemony… I think you'll like it (;_

_It's called 'The Zydrate King and the Shadow Girl' – check it out if you read and liked 'The God of Glow,' and I hope it doesn't disappoint! (:_

_Ta-ta,_

_wwh._


End file.
